Formal Reservations
by theonlyxception
Summary: A formal ball for the FBI is coming, and Don includes the help of Megan to finding a date.  Prompt 10 'Dance'


Prompt #10 –Dance (Formal Reservations)

"So you have seen this, haven't you?" Megan asked, walking up to his desk casually holding a gold colored piece of paper in her hand as she leaned up against his desk.

"Yeah, I put it there." Don looked up from the file that he had been working on. "About half an hour ago."

She smirked, setting the paper on the desk." You do know that I don't dance."

Don put his pen down, "You trying to get out of this Reeves?" he couldn't help but smiling as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, I took dance classes when I was a teenager." A mischievous smile broke through, and thoughtfully she turned the paper towards her, knowing that she had skipped through a few things.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Wrong kind of dance classes." Megan couldn't help laughing, as his mouth slacked slightly." But why do you ask?" Raising her eyebrows, she took interest in his asking. He sat up, and she tilted her head as she realized, "Ah, you're looking for someone to go with."

He shook his head, "Yeah I guess you could say that. I mean ever since I broke up with Liz." Closing the file, he stood up.

"And now that this fundraiser ball has come up, you have no one to go with."

"Yeah?" He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

She watched him thoughtfully. "I might have someone that would take you up on that offer."

Putting on his coat, he turned to face her. "Yeah, who?"

"She's a friend from my Krav Maga class. Divorced, very nice." Heading towards her desk, she put on her own coat. "You would like her."

Don chuckled, quite amused. "So I would." Adjusting his coat, he added "It seems like that would be a fair bet. I mean just look at Colby and Simone."

"Yeah, they really seemed to hit it off." Her green eyes sparkled as they walked towards the elevator.

Looking at his watch, she hit the down button for the elevator, and couldn't help but smile. "I'll be sure to ask her the next time I see her." Megan added with a chuckle. The metal doors opened, and they both stepped in.

-----

Two days later…

"Everybody have a good week." Megan instructed to her Krav Maga class as she looked at her watch. She was dressed in a white tank top and blue running pants, and an hour away from having to go to work. But there was one thing that she had to do before she did.

"So, that was grueling." Samantha Kirkland teased, coming up to Megan who was now taking a gulp of from her water bottle.

Samantha Kirkland had been a student of Megan's for about year, and thoroughly enjoyed Krav Maga probably as much or equally as much as Megan did.

Sam, as she liked to be called, had long black hair that was usually pulled into a ponytail while in class. She had a strong tan complexion, and hazel eyes. She had also divorced from her husband of three years and moved from Washington to LA after accepting a job in a law office.

"Maybe for some people." Megan smiled, gathering her jacket and keys." Hey, what are you doing next weekend?"

Sam thought about her schedule, "Nothing really. Why?" She asked cautiously as they walked out the door towards the parking lot.

"We have a fundraiser ball at work, and I have someone that needs a date." Megan pitched the idea as they walked down the stairs.

"And who is this mysterious man you talk of?" Sam smiled, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"His name is Don Eppes."

"The Don Eppes?" Raising her brow, she opened her mouth in amazement. "It's just that I've heard somewhat about him. Just from talk at the office." Sam explained as they entered the parking lot.

"Let's just say he's got a great reputation."

Megan smiled, "It sounds like you have a good idea who he is"

"Just from what I've heard and from what I've read in the newspaper." She dug her keys out of her bag. "But please tell him that I would love to go with him."

Megan had succeeded. "Then I'll have him give you a call. I'm sure he'll love to give you all the details."

Sam chuckled. "So if he's going, that means that you are too, right?"

"Let's just say he's trying." She smiled, reaching into her pocket. "And you know it seems as if I left my keys up in the studio"

"Well I have to get to work anyway. Just have him give me a call anyway. You have my number right?" Megan nodded, heading back towards the building "Okay, then I'll see you next Friday?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded in appreciation and began walking to her car, "Hey Sam." She turned back towards Megan in one brisk turn. "Thanks."


End file.
